Operation: Seduce the Gay Kid
by Jalpha
Summary: Brittana are on a mission: to get some from Kurt. Blaine thinks it's hilarious, and Kurt can't take any more torture. Smutty one-shot. Enjoy!


**Title: Operation: Seduce the Gay Kid**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings: language, sexual content, M/M, humor, **

**Summary: Brittana decide they want a piece of Kurt, and Blaine is horny. Smutty oneshot. **

**(Insert disclaimer here)**

**Word Count: 6,006**

**A/N: I swear I got a lady boner just writing this. I don't feel I did justice with the descriptions, but I never do. Feel free to help me out, because I very much dislike my dialogue. I still don't have a beta, so feel free to apply**

**One of the things I don't understand is a lemon without swearing. I mean, if you're going to write a lemon, **_**write a lemon! **_**You don't need to worry about ruining any Catholic school preconceived image you had about yourself (no offense to any Catholics out there, I'm just borrowing the stereotype) because you've already done that by writing a lemon. Live a little, and enjoy! **

It's no mystery that Kurt Hummel is an extremely attractive person. Some would even go as far as to call him sexy. Yes, sexy.

So, it was no surprise to anyone when Kurt showed up to Glee with tousled hair, swollen lips, and a bruise on his neck. A bruise that every member of the Glee club could identify from twenty miles away. Despite their so called "sexual prowess", the more experienced ones didn't understand why Kurt was even here at all. He was sporting a clearly defined bulge within his skintight Versace jeans, and he didn't have a matching scarf to cover his hickies. Why would Hummel show up, when he could be finishing what he had started.

Brittany smiled sweetly at her dolphin as he took his normal seat next to her in the back row. She put her hand on Kurt's leg, who looked surprised. He didn't do anything though, except to smile back at her.

What really confused him, however, was Santana moving from her seat in front of him to his right, where Sam usually sat. Sam looked surprised, but he took Santana's seat without a word.

This put the New Direction's resident gay in a position coveted by more than half of the male population at William McKinley High School. He had a hot Latina cheerleader on his right, and a hot blonde cheerleader on his left, both of which were staring at him oddly.

Kurt looked to Brittany, eyes wide, but she betrayed no emotion other than her sweet lady smile. She looked as dumb smiling as she would frowning, and Kurt tried in vain to figure out what she wanted without saying anything, and they had already attracted the attention of half of the Glee club. He wondered what she was thinking, if anything at all. (A/N: XD)

He shifted in his chair, his ass swollen from his earlier fucking on Blaine's lunch time. He felt a stirring in his nether regions just form the thought, and that didn't help his current situation. His boyfriend had driven to McKinley from Westerville just to spend a few minutes getting to know Kurt _intimately. _Not that he was complaining, but he knew his ass was going to be sore in the morning.

Kurt had brought with him a butt plug to school, and offered it to Blaine to use on him. His boyfriend had felt a hot spark of arousal seeing the uptight and bitchy fashionista offer to wear a toy around all day. He had pounded eagerly into Kurt's ass, and came deep inside, sealing it off with the plug. Kurt left with a kiss, walking around from class to class awkwardly, because every time he moved he could feel it shift against his prostate.

Finn had stopped him in the hall. "Yo, dude, you okay?" he asked sincerely. Kurt immediately assembled an irritated façade, and put his hand on his hip.

"Don't call me dude!" He said prissily, with a hand on his hip. He walked away, leaving Finn confused, but slightly less suspicious. He didn't intentionally try to hurt his stepbrother's feelings, but the constant stimulation of the butt plug left him incredibly horny, and in turn, bitchy.

Kurt grasped the sides of his chair, and forced himself to stop moving. Santana put her hand of his thigh, a mirror image of Brittany, and scratched him lightly.

Kurt couldn't help it, he jerked his thigh away. He was responding to the littlest touch, and the little brush of his frenemy's fingers left him breathless. He looked at her, and she smirked. She knew this, and was working it to her advantage.

Kurt couldn't figure out what exactly it was he wanted. She knew he was gay, and he knew she was a lesbian! Or was she willing to go down on everybody who had a libido?

Mr. Shue chose that moment to walk in, and all eyes turned away from the strange behavior of the two bitches in the back. Everyone looked flushed; Finn's face was as red as a tomato.

"Alright guys, this week we'll be doing… wait for it…" he picked up a marker and wrote something on the whiteboard. "The Beatles!" there was a general murmur of surprise among the students.

"I know that Nationals is in a couple weeks, but I think we haven't really been paying attention to what our goal in glee club is about."

Artie leaned over and whispered to Tina, "Stopping Rachel from wreaking havoc on the rest of McKinley for at least a few hours a week?" but Mr. Shue didn't hear him.

The teacher continued. "We need to understand the effect music has had on us, and all we've been doing is rehearsing our numbers. This week, you need to pick a popular Beatles song and tell how it has influenced future genres of music. No partners!" he added the last part when he saw Finn about to ask the question he asked every week. Kurt saw Rachel look at Finn disappointedly, and glare at Mr. Shue angrily.

Kurt tried to focus on their teacher as he laid down the rules for the assignment, but was finding it extremely difficult as Santana hand was slowly making its way up his thigh, where his swollen cock was twitching toward the much needed attention. He bit back a gasp when her hand slowly rubbed the cloth over his member. He knew he shouldn't be turned on by the girl's ministrations, but he thought through the fog where his brain should be, a hand was a hand, right?

Brittany, meanwhile, was pretending to appear interested in the lesson, although she didn't understand why they were going to study bugs. Maybe they were gonna bring in singing bugs! She grabbed Kurt's hand, and put her head on his shoulder. She could hear his barely audible gasps and breathy moans clearly, and could feel him shaking.

She whispered, "Santana was heading to the boys locker room today, and she said she saw you in there, with your sweet baby hands being capital G gay in there. I don't know what that means, but she said you were big. I was kind of sad when I didn't get to have your V card, 'cause San says I get as many as her she'd buy me a present. She says you were really big? Can I see later, 'cause you're my dolphin?" she asked, her innocent smile never fading. Kurt looked at her incredulously. The sad part, he realized, is that she meant every part of it.

His confusing was swept from his mind as Santana's hand reached its destination, and cupped him though his pants. He gripped the seat harder to stop from thrusting his hips forward. His nerves were on fire, and his eyes clouded with lust. Santana looked frustrated at his lack of response. Her fingers stroked back and forth against the slit, and Kurt could feel himself leaking.

Tina seemed to be the only one who had noticed, and turned around every once and a while to smirk at her shopping partner, who was staring furiously at her, pleading with his eyes for her to do something. His body was very agreeable, but he knew enough to want out of the situation, no matter how wonderful it felt when the cheerleader squeezed him just below the head, milking his cock for ever drop of precum.

He stopped his train of thought there. He jerked out of her grasp, but regretted the action when the butt plug jammed into his prostate, making him jump.

Santana looked at him curiously. What was wrong with Hummel? She shrugged out of her jacket and put it on her lap, so anyone else's view of her hand was limited. Brittany looked scandalized, but smiled again when Kurt twitched, feeling a hand sneaking across his hip down to his—

_Oh, GOD! _He screamed silently, as a finger pressed into his asshole, feeling the plug and pushing it another inch into his opening. Santana grinned, before remembering to look mildly irritated, her go to expression.

The rest of the Glee club began to glance back curiously at the countertenor, unsure as to why he was so pale all of a sudden. Mr. Shue finally stopped his tirade and asked, "Is everything alright Kurt?" He looked up, breathing hard as Santana's hand withdrew from his ass, and he exhaled.

"Yes, fine. Why do you ask?" he cursed himself for adding that last part, because it would keep attention on him.

Mr. Shue frowned. "Well, you look a little pale. Do you need to go to the nurse?" Frantic, Kurt searched around for an excuse.

"No, I suppose I just ate something that didn't agree with me," he feigned a look of sheepishness, and almost grimaced when Brittany leaned against him.

The others looked suspicious, and Puck was grinning. "Wanky," he whispered back to the trio. Kurt balked.

"Alright, everyone, if you think you know what song you would like to do, I want you to memorize the lyrics immediately. We need to spend a long time on choreography. I expect amazing dancing, and Finn, that means you too."

The quarterback looked upset, and Rachel rubbed his shoulder.

"I don't think that we should be focusing on anything _other _than Nationals, Mr. Shue!" Rachel finally opened her yap, much to the frustration of everyone except the teacher and Finn.

"Shut it Berry." Santana barked, no longer teasing Kurt. "Nobody really cares what you think, and I'm pretty sure your opinion doesn't matter even half as much as the rest of ours does, because your ego has swelled to the size of your overinflated man hands!"

Silence reigned after her outburst, and Mr. Shue couldn't help but be a little impressed. He wondered how much of Sue had rubbed off on Santana, and had a sneaking suspicion that the Cheerio's coach would be very proud of that tirade.

He clapped his hands, choosing not to say anything. "Alright! Let's get started on our dance moves!

Mr. Shue, for some reason, had them all rehearse the same dance number for their Beatles performance. If Kurt had been thinking normally, he would have told himself to create his own moves at home. However, his mind was clouded with horny thoughts, and could focus on only one thing at a time. Unfortunately, that thing was situated quite uncomfortably between his legs.

It was when he stumbled into Tina and almost took her down did Brittany move. Under cover of helping them up from where they were sprawled across the floor, she snuck her hand into Kurt's back pocket, slipping out his iPhone. She pushed it into her own pocket.

"Are you okay?" she asked, using her best mother voice. Brittany was jealous that Kurt would go lay on Tina but wouldn't lay on her. Did she do something wrong?

She handed the iPhone to Santana, who smiled wickedly. Brittany hoped that meant that Santana would get her sweet lady kisses on with her later, or they could share Kurt. She got back into position, and attempted to look concentrated.

Mr. Shue looked concerned, "Kurt, you've been out of sorts for a while now. Are you sure you don't just want to go home now?" Kurt ignored him, and picked himself off the ground with Tina, who apologized for being in the way.

"It's not your fault boo, I'm just clumsy," he tried for a smile, but managed a grimace. The butt plug was impossibly far in now, and every movement sent sparks to his cock. He silently thanked every deity he could think of that he had put on a pair of black skinny jeans, because he had no doubt ruined the crotch.

"Okay, from the top," Rachel ordered before Mr. Shue could get a word in. He looked frustrated, but let it go.

It was no doubt a complicated number, and Kurt was biting his lip fiercely to keep from shrieking. He was determined to go the rest of the day. He glanced up every other minute or so at the clock to reassure himself that time _was_ moving, and that he only had to stick it out for another hour.

Santana and Brittany had other plans. They pointedly stepped closer to him, and Brittany's hand would _accidently _brush against his ass. The countertenor was immeasurably frustrated, because no one else seemed to notice.

"Enjoy it Hummel," the Latina cheerleader muttered and she swayed past him, before side stepping Finn. "You're loaded down there, and both me and Brit wanna tap that." Kurt's eyes widened, and almost tripped.

His voice was hoarse when he hissed back, "Screw you." A lame insult, but all he could muster up through the stress his ass was receiving.

"Nuh uh, other way round," she grinned again. They assembled into lines, and Santana rubbed against him, cupping him through the back of his jeans.

"_Ah!..._" he gasped. Puck smirked, and Rachel glared at him, obviously upset that he was disturbing the flow of the music.

"Get some," the mohawked boy whispered. Kurt screwed his face up at the denial of his release, his lips ruby red.

The formation changed, moving Santana far away from him, and he sighed audibly in relief. Brittany was in front of him, and he tried to perform his parts far away from her. He didn't need to worry; she and Mike were busting out their famous twirls and flips. He swallowed, and tried to ignore his impending orgasm, staving if off with the grossest things he could think off. Dead puppies, Rachel's wardrobe, Jeremiah, Rachel, naked Rachel—

The last one did it, and his erection wilted a little bit. He bit back a laugh.

A certain cheerleader looked upset at his achievement, and whipped out his phone from her pocket. She sent a text to the first number on the contact list.

**Kurt: Hey babe, so hard for you. Can't wait to see you, and for you to feel how tight my sweet ass is. Dripping just for you."**

She smiled at how easy it was to text on his phone, and held it down by her side, waiting for the buzz of the answer.

She didn't have to wait long. It came less than a minute later.

**Blaine: I'm sure you're dripping for me. I'm on my study hall. Tell me what you want me to do to you.**

Brit looked questioningly over at her, and she passed the phone to her as they passed each other. Kurt looked nervous at the Cheshire cat grin on the blonde's face.

**Kurt: You'd drag me off to a deserted classroom, and rub me slowly through my super tight jeans. I'm soo hard just thinking about you. I'd drop to my knees and suck you like a lollipop. You'd come in my mouth, and I'd swallow it all.**

Brittany might not have been that good a speller, but Santana taught her how to sext like a pro, and she felt wet in her panties just thinking about it. She wondered if her two dolphins would let her have a threesome. She'd never had dolphin sex before, and Santana didn't count.

The phone buzzed again, quicker this time.

**Blaine: You talking like that makes me so horny. I'm stroking myself right now, thinking about fucking you rough over a desk, gripping your ass as I pound into your tight hole. **

Brittany looked happy at that response, and passed the phone back to Santana. Kurt ended up next in between the two, and had to bite back a yelp when Brittany squeezed his butt, moving the plug.

He didn't have long left before his orgasm. He took control of the situation. "Mr. Shue!" he called hoarsely. The teacher looked up at the fashionista.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Kurt hurriedly. Mr. Shue nodded at the door, and he took off.

The second he was out of sight of the choir room he was palming himself roughly through his jeans. He sprinted into the nearest boys' bathroom, and slammed the door of the first cubicle shut behind him.

He unzipped his jeans and let them fall to around his ankles. Kurt took a firm hold of his member and roughly stroked up and down; each time more precum dripped out, rolling down the sides. His head rolled back and he moaned.

His cock was painful, and was throbbing. His breaths came out fast and quick. A warm feeling was pooling in his stomach and his balls twitched.

He pumped his length faster, his pupils dilated with lust. Suddenly he stopped, and cried out as he came. His semen shot out is thick strands, and landed on the inside of the door and the floor.

He leaned back, breathing hard, and wondered exactly what he'd gotten himself into. The butt plug in his ass was still pressed into his prostate, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was fully hard again.

Kurt unrolled the toilet paper, and ripped off a huge length of it. He dropped to his knees (A/N: XD) and started cleaning up the mess he'd made. Blaine enjoyed watching Kurt eat it, but he ignored the hot thought, wiping up the floor.

When he finished he exited the stall and chucked the soiled toilet paper in the waste basket, and pulled out a few more napkins to cover it. Reaching into his pocket, Kurt wondered what Blaine would do if he texted him about the girls.

When his search came up fruitless, Kurt's mind immediately shot to Brittany and Santana. Or more specifically, to Brittany when he had tackled Tina to the ground.

"Shit!" he said out loud. God knows what kind of damage they could do with access to his iPhone and his contacts…

…Blaine! They had Blaine's number! Kurt tore out of the bathroom, determined to get his phone back.

He slowed down before he got to the choir room, not because there were classes around (the rest of the school had gotten out for the day; the glee club was having an after school meeting), but because he didn't want to attract attention to himself.

The plug was sending the blood back into his penis, and he knew he had to be quick before he was at full hardness again.

What he didn't realize is that Santana had realized that he might try and text Blaine when he was in the bathroom, so she had finished the conversation with an** I 3 you xoxo**, and quickly deleted all of the messages. She put his phone on the piano, out of harm's reach, and whispered to Tina what she had to do.

Then, when Kurt had walked in the choir room nonchalantly, Tina said, "Kurt, when you were dancing, your phone fell out of your pocket. I put it on the piano." Kurt looked shocked, and to Santana's satisfaction, relieved. He took his iPhone from Brad, and went to sit down with everyone else.

By then, all of the Glee girls understood what was going on, having been informed by Brittany. The Glee guys remained clueless, with the exception of Puck, who had seen everything. Finn was still trying in vain to figure out what everyone was so hyped up about from Rachel, who just kept her mouth shut (for once).

Mr. Shue, as oblivious as always, just laid down what they would have to do after school. "If you know the lyrics to your song, just practice your dancing. Try to create something of your own. Be inventive! The better your dancing, the more points you get." Finn moaned at this, and put his head on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Then he dismissed them. Kurt looked surprised that he was letting them out so early, and he figured it had something to do with Ms. Pillsbury. He was the first out of the choir room, and the girls giggled as he rushed out into the parking lot.

Once he was out in the open, he exhaled, and slowed his pace.

"Fucking crazy," he said to himself. "It doesn't matter how hot the girl is, I _don't _want to tap them!" he was aware how crazy he must of looked, and shut his mouth.

He got to the bench near the curb, and texted Blaine to come pick him up. Blaine's response was mysterious and kind of sexy, but Kurt figured it was because they were both hard. Blaine had promised he'd fulfill as many of Kurt's kinks as he wanted, as long as they got to do one of his main ones. Car sex.

He sat down, trying not to jostle the plug. The countertenor crossed his knees, hiding his hard on from plain view, with his bag leaning against his hip. Kurt's mind was racing.

Why was Santana acting this _naughty? _Well, apparently she was aware that Kurt was gay (I mean, who isn't?), but seriously could not give up the hope that she could have a piece of his not so virgin ass. Her PDA levels were at an all time high.

His awkward wonderings were cut shorts as four pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him over the back of the bench. A scarf was wrapped around his eyes quickly, and a hand smothers his scream.

Kurt struggles against his assailants, who refused to let up. His arms were pressed to his sides and he was kicking wildly.

He stopped moving when he was shoved up against a wall, and a warm body pressed up against his. His mouth was uncovered, and a pair of lips met his.

_Shit!_ He cursed. He could recognize Brittany's root beer lip gloss anywhere. He'd borrowed it on numerous occasions. The lips pressed roughly against his, and he let out an involuntary groan.

Brittany ran her hands up and down his chest. They weren't the ones holding his to his sides, Kurt realized. Santana was standing behind Brittany, pressing them together.

The fashionista wondered if this could be considered rape. He definitely didn't want it, despite his body's obvious enjoyment, but couldn't bring himself to pull away.

The blonde girl's lips were working their way down his jaw, and a tongue darted out here and there, leaving a wet trail. Kurt's hair was a mess, just screaming, _fuck me! _He was sweaty, and his cock wasn't happy at the lack of attention his attackers were paying to it

Kurt gave up, and kissed back. He'd figured if he played along, he'd be out of this mess sooner. He opened his mouth, and Brittany's tongue darted in, pushing against his own. They were both breathing hard, and the kiss was wet and sloppy.

Santana pulled her hands off of his arms, and Brittany moved over. The second pair of lips attached themselves to his neck, adding to his several hickies. She bit and nibbled on the soft skin, leaving a line of purple bruises behind.

Kurt mewled happily when a hand, somebody's hand, pressed firmly against his angry organ, and rubbed up and down. Another hand snuck down the back of his pants, and rested tantalizingly above the smooth curves of his pale ass.

….Meanwhile…

It was a Thursday, so it was football practice. Puck finally explained to Sam, Artie, Mike, and Finn what happened in Glee. Artie and Mike high fived, Sam merely smiled, Finn flushed pink.

"Come on dude, Hummel's got two smoking Cheerios out for his dick!" Puck exclaimed. "Be happy for him!"

Finn went redder. "But—but, Kurt's gay, right?" the other glee guys sighed at the slowness of their friend. Sam ignored them, and pulled his helmet on.

"Well, yeah," Artie grinned. "But still. Imagine if you were gay and had two super hot chicks out to tap your ass. Awesome, right?" Finn finally got it, and fist bumped his handicapped friend.

A loud thump came from the back of the lockers. Sam looked up. "What was that?"

Mike shrugged at the same time Puck said, "No clue." Sam got up, and went to look. There wasn't anybody there. He furrowed his brow.

Looking back at his friends, he asked, "Nothing there. Somebody go look outside?"

Puck teased, "Ah, is little Sammy afraid of ghosts?" but he went anyway. The others waited patiently, and Puck came barreling back inside, eyes wide.

"Holy shit!" you gotta see this!" he cried, before abandoning the locker room again. Finn looked questioningly at Artie, who shrugged. They followed the self proclaimed badass out around to the back of the building where Sam had heard the noise, and stopped dead.

Puck made a shushing movement. Kurt was pressed against the wall blindfolded; Santana and Brittany holding him there, making out and rubbing him through his pants. Every boy's breath stopped.

Then Santana began to grind against Kurt's very obvious arousal. Little tents appeared in the pants of all of the football boys. A few other football players started to show up, wondering where their teammates were. They too stopped dead.

The moans and whimpers were loud, and soon the entire football team was there, some just standings in watch, others peering around the side of the equipment shed. Mouths were hanging open, and a collective moan ran through the team when Kurt's hands slid up into Santana's skirt, too far gone to care much about gender.

Azimio and Karofsky were the last ones to arrive on the scene.

"Where is everybody," Karofsky asked, pulling on his shoulder pads and helmet.

Azimio answered, a smirk on his face. "Something about cheerios making out. I'm gonna go check it out. You coming?"

Karofsky didn't really feel like it, but agreed, knowing turning his friend down would definitely raise some questions. They exited the locker room, and ran into Finn Hudson, who looked dazed.

"Holy shit, holy shit," was all he said before running off across the field his hands on his head.

The two boys looked at each other, confused, before taking off at a jog to see what all the commotion as about.

All the players were gaping, staring at something they couldn't see. Karofsky pushed through the line, and saw a sight that sent blood straight to his crotch.

Hummel was making out with the two hot Cheerio gleeks, whatever their names were. One of his hands was up one's skirt, and the other in the blonde's hair.

He fought back a whimper, and pried his eyes away from the delicious sight to look at his fellow football players. They were in shock, some very turned on. Jefferson was even rubbing himself through his pants. Karofsky hoped it wasn't because of Hummel. Hummel was_ his_.

A black BMW pulled up through the parking lot, and a dark figure got out. A couple of the boys looked up to admire the fancy car, but none were able to keep their eyes off of Hummel and the Cheerios for long.

"Kurt!" the figure yelled, taking notice of the crowd. A few of the boys slunk off back to the field, not willing to be caught lusting after some gay ass.

Karofsky melted towards the back, but not before he recognized the newcomer as that prep school boy toy Kurt had flaunted in his face. He smirked at the look on the kid's face, but not at the words that came from his mouth.

"Kurt, if you were that horny, all you had to do was call me!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the picture before him. Kurt was pressed up against the back of the school, held their by two girls who looked like they were out for blood. He clearly hadn't initiated the position, but judging from the bulge in his pants, he wasn't complaining.

Blaine grinned furiously as he ran up and tried to pry the two cheerleaders off of his boyfriend, who was blindfolded.

The football players were in shock and several more took off running. Blaine got Brittany off of Kurt, and started wrestling with Santana. He had to say he was impressed. Once Kurt recognized Blaine, he started fighting against the Latina. Santana's lip's were still glued to Kurt's.

They finally got her off of Kurt, who collapsed in Blaine's arms.

"Wanky!" Santana called, before grabbing Brittany. "Don't think I'm done with you yet Hummel!"

Blaine hugged Kurt, and, looking over his shoulder finally noticed the football team. He didn't say anything out loud, unwilling to disturb Kurt anymore, but mouthed, _Get your own!_

The glee football players flushed, and Puck mouthed back, _have fun! _Blaine grinned, and supported his boyfriend all the way back to his car, and opened the door for him. Once Kurt was seated, he shut the door and got in the driver's side.

Blaine flicked on the radio. Oh great. Rihanna's _S&M_. Like he needed any more of a sex fiend on his hands.

He got them out of school grounds before Kurt regained any form of conscious thought. He lost any form of conscious thought when he felt Kurt's hands on his crotch, cupping him.

"Kurt! Not when I'm driving!" he said, pulling his boyfriend's hand off of his nether regions.

"But didn't you wanna have sex in the car?" he mumbled. Blaine smiled; it was like he was the picture definition of adorable.

"I do babe, but not when I'm driving." Kurt looked downcast, and slumped in his seat.

"Well, I had a fun day," he rambled. "And Brit and Satan—oops, I mean Santana, they helped me feel good. I just want to help you feel good too,"

The lyrics blasted through the stereo.

_Na na na na come on_

_Na na na na come on_

_Na na na na come on_

Blaine bit his lip as Kurt moaned aloud, roughly palming himself. He caught his breath when Kurt unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out and started stroking himself.

"Yeah, uh, just like that," Kurt growled over Rihanna. "Come on, ugh, _fuck,_"

Blaine's now throbbing erection was straining painfully through his uniform pants. Kurt smiled over at him, and leaned over to unzip his boyfriend's pants, pulling his own manhood out. Blaine gasped, and Kurt's soft hands circled the head, and jerked it roughly up and down, milking the precum from it. He swiped his finger through the slit, and Blaine groaned as the fashionista brought it to his lips to taste.

Blaine jerked into his seatbelt when Kurt suddenly brought his mouth down to engulf the head. His cock twitched, and shot out another spurt of precum.

"Ah! _Yesss._ Fuck—" the Warbler cut off when Kurt pressed his tongue on the underside of his member, and sucked hard, his cheeks hallowing out.

"Fuck Kurt, you are an expert on blowing," he managed to get out. Kurt smiled around his dick, and began to hum. The soloist managed to keep his eyes on the road, but knew they'd have to pull over to soon to keep from crashing.

He pulled into the empty parking lot behind Lima Public Library, the one that was meant to be for a shopping center that just never got built. He parked the car, and tossed his ungelled curls back against the seat, savoring the feeling of the countertenor's sweet mouth on him.

He pulled out of Kurt's mouth, who whimpered, craving the contact. He chuckled, the sound low and rough in his throat.

"Relax babe, you'll get what you want." With those words, he picked Kurt up and pulled him into the backseat after him.

Kurt ground his erection against the shorter boy's. His fingers lingered on Blaine's collarbone, the soft touch leaving a burning behind. He grasped the hem of his shirt, and tugged it off. Blaine arched his back to help him.

The fair boy trailed his fingers up and down his boyfriend's tan and toned chest. He smirked, and rubbed below his navel.

"Where ever this, _huh_, has come from," Blaine gasped. "Don't stop," referring to Kurt's unnaturally sexy attitude.

Kurt's breath ghosted across his nipples. "Sexy as a baby penguin, huh?" Blaine snorted.

He flipped them over; Blaine wasn't willing to let Kurt do all of the work. He pried the pale's boy's shirt off, and pulled off the already unbuttoned Versace jeans. Kurt's cock was hanging out, alert, and Blaine all but ripped his own pants off in his eagerness for contact.

Blaine rubbed a hand up Kurt's thigh, before grasping his balls. He scratched behind them, finding the special happy spot Kurt liked a lot.

Kurt arched off his back, letting out a stream of swear words and cries. He connected his red and swollen lips with Blaine' own.

"I love you so much," Blaine growled. "I can't fucking standing it." Kurt smiled into the kiss, and rubbed his fingers up and down Blaine's arms, squeezing tightly.

"I know you love me, but I love you more," Kurt nuzzled his head into his boyfriend's neck, and bit down on his collarbone sharply. Blaine yelped.

He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them above his head. Kissing his way down the fair boy's body, he paused just above his nipples, and with only a slight moment of hesitation, he took the sweet nub into his mouth, licking and twisting it gently between his teeth. Kurt mewled audibly.

The atmosphere went from sex driven and tense to sweet and tender in a matter of seconds, a Kurt couldn't help comparing it to their first kiss. They'd come a long way since then, and neither were virgins in any sense of the word. Blaine grasped Kurt's cock, and pumped it up and down, drawings moans and howls from the taller boy.

Kurt licked and nibbled at Blaine's lower lip; Blaine complied, and opened his mouth. Their tongues battled for domination.

The friction between their cocks was delicious, and Kurt shuddered as he neared completion. After being denied orgasm for so long, the oncoming oblivion was welcome, and his breathing tightened; he grasped at the Warbler's hips, digging his nails into his pelvis. Kurt hoped he left a mark. He wanted everyone to know that the boy above him belonged to him, and him only.

Blaine yelled out, and Kurt watched in awe as his curls fell in his face haphazardly, as his release came with such vigor. Kurt's balls tightened, and he shrieked as he came. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, and came too. They lay there, sticky and gross and warm and loving.

Blaine looked up after a few moments, remembering something. He picked Kurt's legs up and opened them.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt, a lazy smile on his face. Then it dawned on him.

Blaine reached into Kurt's puckered hole, and grasped the butt plug. He pulled it out roughly, in one quick stroke. His come from that morning dribbled out of his aching hole, adding to the mess splayed between both of their stomachs.

The windows began to clear up, and Blaine grabbed a rag from the front seat to clean them up with. He grabbed his white dress shirt and covered them with it. The sun shone through the tinted windows, and both boys exhaled deeply.

"Are you happy?" Blaine asked, the post coital exhaustion kicking in. Kurt didn't answer for a second, and Blaine wondered if he had fallen asleep until the beautiful brunette nodded.

"We do have a problem." Kurt tilted his head. Blaine looked confused, stroking Kurt's cheek with his hand.

"What?"

"Santana and Brittany are not going to give up yet," Blaine looked at him oddly, before laughing.

"Just tell them to stop, or give them a sex tape."'

Kurt snorted. "Right. Let's make a sex tape," he put his hands on the small of Blaine's back.

"Okay," Blaine said, smiling. Kurt looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" he asked, eyes wide.

Blaine looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

**A/N: *Wipes sweat from brow* Whew. That took all day. I wasted a day on writing smut that I could have spent doing something productive, like reading smut. Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes, because I wrote this in one run, and am still in desperate need of a beta. R&R! **


End file.
